


True Love

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Very graphic, not so uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Jungwoo gets a little more than he bargained for.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Blood flows freely. It’s warm, it’s sticky. It’s lovely. He loves the taste. He loves the scent. He loves the power. It’s freaky. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t pay heed to what they say. Because he’s satisfied. And that’s all that matters.

The first time was an accident. The rope went on too tight. Breath play never works. Jungwoo didn’t expect it to happen. But neither did he expect to feel almost nothing. In fact, he felt…relieved. Taeyong felt relieved too. Probably. Jungwoo didn’t know, and would never know, how Taeyong felt. Oh well. Taeyong was boring, anyway.

Disposal was easy. A quick slice here, a few folds there, and he was ready. Then, simply bury it where no one would ever find it. No one would know anyway. He’d just have to find a new boyfriend.

Nakamoto Yuta was a good bet. He was tall, good-looking and foreign; no one would miss him. No one had yet raised the alarm about Taeyong, as far as Jungwoo knew. And even if they had, he wouldn’t be tracked down. No one knew about them. Jungwoo made certain of that. Yuta was a good kid. He was quiet; a perfect man for Jungwoo.

The second time wasn’t quite an accident. Jungwoo actually managed to laugh this time. Blood sprayed everywhere, coating every surface in the room. Silence reigned in the room, punctuated by the occasional gargle. Jungwoo would never forget the utter horror in Yuta’s eyes as the last of his life slipped away. He loved the feeling that that look gave him. It was addicting, enticing, almost like a drug.

Time passed by. Many more people started to go missing: Lee Donghyuck, Lee Taeil, Dong Sicheng. Their school started to become empty. But no one ever made the connection to the cute hyung in the upper year. He was simply too adorable. It couldn’t possibly be him. But as his friends slowly began to disappear around him, people started treating him differently. So the once popular Kim Jungwoo became the lonely weird Jungwoo kid.

Outside, Jungwoo pretended he cared. But inside, he was relieved. The less attention on him, the better. He could lure his next victims in peacefully, without Sicheng, Donghyuck and Taeil constantly on his case. He had his eyes set on Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was the rich kid in his year. He was cocky, but he was hot, and that was all Jungwoo cared about. Preparations were made carefully. It took time, but he was eventually ready. The basement was aerated. It had been a long time. Jungwoo was almost desperate. Taeil had been dead for almost six months…six months of abstinence. "2Jungwoo was ready.

Jaehyun consented. He thought it was funny, entertaining the weird kid whose friends all disappeared. It wouldn’t hurt to date him once, right? After all, he was kind of cute. And if Jaehyun didn’t think he was a bit of a loser, he might have considered seriously dating him. So they made arrangements to meet at Jungwoo’s house.

Jungwoo did not expect to find the hot Chinese boy he vaguely recognised from around school sitting on his sofa. “Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my house? Who let you in?”

“Wong Yukhei, I’m here to see you, and I let myself in.” An exact copy of Jungwoo’s house key dangled lazily from one of Wong Yukhei’s long fingers.

“Why?” Jungwoo asked slowly. “If you want to talk to me, it can wait. I have a date tonight.”

“That’s right, you do have a date tonight. With me.” Jungwoo’s mouth made a perfect round ‘o’. Yukhei was smooth. “Sit down, Jungwoo.”

“Not until you tell me what you want.”

“You see,” Yukhei began, turning to face Jungwoo and looking him up and down. Jungwoo felt a little self-conscious, but kept his back straight, staring Yukhei straight in the eye. “Certain people have gone missing. And no one’s really put the pieces together. But I’m smarter than your average guy. They all have one thing in common: you.”

Jungwoo willed his face to remain impassive. “And?”

“Lee Taeyong. Your best friend and subsequent boyfriend.”

“How did you know we were boyfriends?” It slipped out before Jungwoo could think. And suddenly, he was in deep shit. Deep, deep shit.

“I didn’t, but thanks.” Yukhei smirked at Jungwoo. “Taeyong disappeared. Then, Nakamoto Yuta. Now, you weren’t friends with Yuta, but you interacted more than enough. After Yuta, Dong Sicheng. Sicheng’s disappearance really set the deal. You know why?” Yukhei’s eyes were hard. “Because Sicheng is my cousin.”

Jungwoo opened his mouth, but Yukhei was quicker. “SHUT UP AND LISTEN!” he roared, losing the cool façade. “Sicheng was absolutely head over heels in love with you, you utter waste of space! And then…you…you went and killed him.” Yukhei swallowed, his eyes blazing. “Next. Lee Donghyuck. He was just a fucking kid. You went and kidnapped him. And then you murdered him. Lee Taeil, too. Taeil was one of the nicest guys I knew. How many others? Lee Daehwi, Kim Yugyeom, those two Thai kids – Ten and Bambam-”

“How do you know they’re dead? They could be alive, for all you know,” Jungwoo interrupted, resisting the sudden urge to laugh.

“Because, you dim fuckwit, I dug up their fucking bodies,” Yukhei snarled. Jungwoo’s eyes widened and he scrambled up, looking over the back of the sofa into the garden. The garden was dug up; concrete boxes stood side by side. The one closest to the window was open, revealing what Jungwoo knew was Sicheng’s body.

“I opened all of them. Each and every single one,” Yukhei spat.

“Would you like some water to soothe the disgust you feel?” Jungwoo replied mockingly. Yukhei’s eyes suddenly brightened.

“No. Actually, you see, what I want is…I want you.”

“Huh?” Jungwoo was confused.

“I didn’t actually care about Sicheng. Whatever. He was annoying. Really, I came here for you.”

“And what would you like me to do?” Jungwoo almost whispered. Yukhei pulled him back down and leaned closer. Jungwoo could feel Yukhei’s breath on his lips.

“I want you…to kiss me.” Jungwoo smirked a second before his lips crashed onto Yukhei’s. This was just a game, Jungwoo told himself. So why did Yukhei feel so good against him. The kiss deepened; Jungwoo flipped them over, trying to take control.

A sudden phone ringing between them broke them apart. Flushed and dishevelled, Jungwoo retrieved the phone. Yukhei tore it from his hand. “Jungwoo is busy, your date is cancelled.” He ended the call before Jaehyun had a chance to speak and tossed the phone aside again.

Jungwoo stared at Yukhei. “I like you.”

“More than a one-time fuck?” Yukhei smirked.

“Make it worth my while, and we’ll see.” Yukhei’s smirk deepened and he took Jungwoo again. Moments passed; they ended up in the bedroom. Jungwoo’s senses heightened; he could feel every caress from Yukhei on every point of his body, and _fuck_ , he loved it. Perhaps Yukhei would finally help him break his habit. He could possibly get used to this.

Wrappings around his wrists jolted Jungwoo out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to protest, but Yukhei stopped him, pressing his swollen lips to Jungwoo’s. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take good care of you.” His mouth worked its way down Jungwoo’s body, clouding Jungwoo’s mind with nothing but Yukhei.

When it happened, Jungwoo was too late. The first cut hurt the most. Yukhei stood back before him, a kitchen knife in his hand, shirtless and splattered lightly in Jungwoo’s blood. He smirked at Jungwoo, though unlike before, it was cold. It hurt to look at. Jungwoo gasped in pain, willing Yukhei not to do anything else. “Please,” he begged the Chinese man, but Yukhei just grinned.

“I bet that’s what the others said.” Another stab. Jungwoo screamed, then choked as Yukhei jammed his hand over the former’s mouth. “But you didn’t let them scream, did you?” Another stab. “For Taeyong.” Jungwoo attempted to double over, but his hands, tied far above his head, refused to let him do so. Another. “For Yuta.” Jungwoo’s head spun, the pain clouded it. His arms screamed from the exertion, but the bindings seemed tighter than ever. Two more. “For my cousin.” Jungwoo was fading fast. His end was near. His game was over. How could he let himself get caught like this? Wong Yukhei, of all people.

“You, Kim Jungwoo, are a waste of space. A disgrace to humanity. This pain that I’ve inflicted upon you is nothing! Nothing! Compared to what the families of all of these poor young men have suffered.” Yukhei wasn’t even sure if Jungwoo heard him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t give a flying fuck about the man – could he even be called a man? – tied up in front of him. Jungwoo was going. One final stab, and the deed was done.

Yukhei breathed in deeply, then blew out a breath hard. His face and chest were covered in Jungwoo’s blood. He took a step backwards and almost slipped, catching himself on Jungwoo’s dresser. Looking down, he saw his feet were wet; he’d been standing in a pool of the crimson liquid. And then he started to laugh. Holding the knife in his left hand, and holding himself up by his right, Yukhei laughed.

Jung Jaehyun was not expecting to find a dead man and a maniac when he walked into his potential lover’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> ........Please don't kill me  
>  It was slightly nsfw, but I don't like writing that type of stuff, so I tried to leave it as suggestive as possible! Also, the start was very shaky, I had trouble with wording it, but I hope it made sense.
> 
> Follow me on twt @pcyjunguwudays for exclusive sneak peeks and the process of writing :)


End file.
